Salty The Animation
Salty The Animation Elliot 5 created a series of low quality “animations” telling a story about Saltydkdan, his friends, and the church of Elliot. It is still ongoing and on season 2. Season 1 Episode 1 Salty and Pastry are going to the store to get some cheese and ham toastie making ingredients, when they encounter OSO Animations, who shoots Pastry with a “Furryfier Ray” that transforms him into a furry. This activates OSO's ability to gain the soul and attack of all furries around him. (Fun fact: this episode is voiced by a narrator instead of the characters, it is the only one of its kind.) Episode 2 Salty confronts OSO about Pastry and finds out what happened, before OSO leaves, he throws Salty a crystal, which contains a mysterious blue spirit. Episode 3 The spirit's name is revealed as 5, and he joins Salty's side. Immediately afterwards, Salty and 5 encountered Xforts who used his own spirit (Columbus) to battle against them. He lost as 5 shot him. (Fun facts: The character of 5 is who Elliot bases his profile pic around. This episode was the first with an opening “animation”.) Episode 4: Salty encounters Meti, and challenges him to a fight, but it turns out he just wanted to warn him about “the emperor” (Fun fact: This is Elliot's least favourite episode.) Episode 5: Salty discovers that OSO is possessed by the spirit of Julius Caesar, and defeats him in a fight. (Fun fact: This episode contains a terrible piano cover of “Life Will Change” performed by Elliot) Episode 6: Caesar reveals that his soul appeared in the modern world and he wanted to take over the world because he was bored. He then moves to Italy. Pastey and OSO are freed. (Fun fact: This episode was planned to have a cover of “Kimi no Kioku” by Elliot, but the recording was playing up.) Season 2: Episode 1: Episode 1 begins a month after the events of Season 1. Salty recieves a message from someone named Elliot. The letter invites him to meet at a church. Upon arrival, he encounters his friends, Pastey, Gerber, and Binjo. They then encounter the inhabitants of the Church. Elliot turns out to be the spirit that Salty fought alongside in season one. Elliot created this church after he figured out he was really charismatic. There was also Robo Waifu (definitely not jenny from My Life as a Teenage Robot) and a pig bamed Chris P. Bacon. During the past month, Elliot created the church and tied the knot with Robo Waifu. The two parties join together for a meal, when Pastey us killed!!! ゴゴゴゴ Episode 2: Episode 2 begins on a cold opening. There’s no happy op to greet us, but instead a nearly immediate jump into the episode. Elliot has already created a floorplan of the church and a list of suspects who will be interrogated. Most of the episode focuses on the interrogation of Salty, while we hear other character’s thoughts. As Elliot exits the interrogation room, he’s murdered as well, leaving Robo to make the end card. Episode 3: Episode 3’s op plays out, and we see that Salty is now at the head of the investigation. Salty splits off everyone into groups, Robo and Chris in one, and Gerber and Binjo in the other. Within an instant, both Robo and Chris are killed. Salty then has everyone left huddle together, but to no avail as Binjo is killed right after. Salty has found the killer, and it’s Binjo!!!